Superheros
by catstreet
Summary: He was her superhero./ Ryosaku. / Oneshot.


**_Disclaimer ~ I don't own The Prince of Tennis! Sadly):_**

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>Superheros<span>_**

Sakuno sighed, staring at the book cover in her hand. She was reading under one of the many trees at Seigaku. Normally she'd be watching the boy's tennis practice, though she thought about having a break from all that tennis.

She stared at her book.

_**Superheros**._

Sakuno had always wanted her very own superhero.

Someone who would protect her and defend her when she needed it.

Someone who would cheer her up when she's down, and make sure she's always happy.

Someone who was always there for her.

She shook her head and laughed._ 'Like that would ever happen,'_

She began to get up from her seating position, and stretched._ 'I'm a little thirsty. Better get some juice.'_

Sakuno left her book, and made her way to the vending machines.

Sakuno took out the change in her pocket, and silently paid for her Cherry Ponta. She was about to pick it up, when a hand took it instead.

"H-Hey!" She yelled turning to the person who took her drink. She immediately regretted it.

A tall third year looked down on her.

"You should always buy drinks for your senpais," He said, with a tennis racket under his left arm.

The third year stared down at Sakuno and smirked. He put an arm around her small shoulder, bringing her close. "Hey you're kinda cute," He said with a sly grin. "How about a date?"

Sakuno tried to squirm her way out of his strong grip, but with no avail. The third year slowly leaned in closer to her face.

"Don't think you can leave that easily," He said. "Maybe I have to teach you a lesson about being polite to your senpais?"

He took hold of his racket, and aimed it toward Sakuno's head. Still holding on to her shoulder, he grinned.

_'He-He's not going to... someone help me!'_ Sakuno thought with tears forming in her eyes. She braced herself for the impact.

It didn't come.

A tennis ball zoomed in to the third year's hand, knocking the tennis racket away.

"Hey!" He yelled turning to where the tennis ball was shot from. It was no other then Echizen Ryoma.

"Hey first year! What do you think you're doing?" He asked while he released Sakuno and picked up his racket.

Sakuno meanwhile ran from the third year, and hid behind Ryoma, hands clutching his shoulders.

Ryoma stayed silent and looked over at Sakuno. He got another tennis ball from his pocket and started bouncing it.

"Cocky brat.." He said getting ready to retaliate to Ryoma's serve.

Yeah,_ right._

Ryoma threw the ball in the air, and quickly served with his right hand.

Twist serve.

Sakuno stared wide eyed.

Being the rookie tennis player that the third year was, he didn't know how to respond. Instead, he let Ryoma's twist serve hit him square in the eye. He yelled in pain.

"YOU BRAT! I'LL GET YOU LATER FOR THAT!" He yelled running towards the school clutching his now bleeding face.

Ryoma smirked. "Mada mada dane," He said to the running figure. He turned to Sakuno.

"You alright?"

Sakuno nodded. Then past thoughts roamed her mind.

_Her very own superhero would be.._

_**Someone who would protect and defend her when she needed it.**  
><em>

"R-Ryoma-kun saved me," Sakuno stuttered.

Ryoma stared at her confused. "Of course I did. You needed help didn't you?"

_**Someone to cheer her up when she's down, and always makes sure she's happy.**_

"Ne, that guy didn't do anything right? Stop crying. It doesn't suit you." He said putting his arm around her shoulder trying to comfort her in his awkward way. He started to walk her towards the courts.

It worked, and she smiled.

Sakuno blushed ten shades of red at his kind gesture and smiled at him gratefully with teary eyes.

Now it was Ryoma's turn to blush. But ever so slightly. He lowered the rim of his cap. He always did like her smile.

_**Someone who would always be there for her.**_

"Ne Ryoma-kun. W-What about y-your tennis practice?" She asked timidly.

"It's still going. But when I looked over some guy was hitting on you. You seemed scared or whatever. I couldn't let that continue."

_'Ryoma-kun left tennis practice for me..'_

Sakuno smiled and suddenly stopped walking. She looked straight up at Ryoma, and did the boldest thing she has ever done in her life.

She put a hand the side of his head, and placed gentle kiss on Ryoma's cheek.

He was her superhero.

* * *

><p><strong><em>I've been wanting to write a Prince of Tennis fic for a while now. It was fun writing it :D RyoSaku FTW!<em>**

**_(Please excuse my rookie writing, by the way)  
><em>**

**_Thoughts? :]_**


End file.
